Talk:Tailed Beast
I think Tenzo should be removed from the listing of those who have total control of a beast. Unlike the originator of his power, Yamato's control is far from mastery (talk) 15:22, 7 August 2009 (UTC) 0 tails i don't think that the 0 tails should be on the list. that was something stupid the anime makers came up with, and we all know the anime isn't canon. besides how can it be a tailed beast if it has no tails? To add to that it is stated that the tailed beasts were a separation from the ten tails and only 9 were stated,Therefore it can be presumed that the so called zero tails is not a tailed beast and only a name the animators created to confuse viewers or to make it sound catchy. :I agree that the Zero-Tails shouldn't be listed, albeit not for the reasons you stated. I removed it and added a trivia point about it. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 04:32, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Relantionship beetwen the tailed beasts i was remembering the fight of naruto and gaara, we have to admit that battle was awesome, but it came a question to my mind, why wen naruto and gamabunta transform together into the nine-tailed fox why didn´t the shukkaku reconiced the fox, as far as i now the tailed-beast would have been created by the same power, so they kinda are brothers and sisters only with different chakra levels, ofcurse i wouldn´t expect that they have´d a good relantionship, i think that it more similar to the relantionship that the akatsuki members have beetwen them; and if we look into the relantionships that the chinjuriki have beetwen when they encounterd like naruto with gaara and yukimaru. :They only transform into the nine-tailed fox in the anime. In the manga it's a regular, one-tailed fox. Don't read too much into it. ''~SnapperT '' 04:16, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :well, what if the Shukaku recgognizes the kyuubi's chakra, and he knows that Gamabunta transformed isn't the Kyuubi? but still the shukaku should have been shocked to see the image of the fox, maybe he should have sence a feeling of loosing the batle at the begining . 10 Tails Shouldn't something about the 10-Tails be added here? Hidan13 (talk) 04:15, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I put in the Ten Tailed Beast (talk) Shouldn't we put the ten tails as the strongest.because it says the nine tails is the strongestBleach boy (talk) 22:14, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I agree (User talk:NarSasGaaNej First off what does 10tails even look like and I do think that we should find out more if possible "Current" *cough* "Akatsuki has been capturing the tailed beasts and their hosts, and currently possess seven of the nine." what did we say about the use of the word current? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 9, 2009 @ 10:01 (UTC) Uh...is it a bad word? Dartblaze (talk) 02:47, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :The wiki is supposed to be written independently of any specific point in the series. That phrase is written as if everyone was reading the recent manga, and requires it be edited every single time something changes in the Akatsuki status in the manga. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 11, 2009 @ 02:41 (UTC) ::So what is the concern here? Should the wiki be NOT written as if everyone was reading the recent manga? Then how should it be written? By writing about the 10-tails, we are already writing it as if everyone is reading the recent manga. Besides, what is that point about editing every time something changes in the manga? That is what has been going on always. Did anyone write about the Five Kages Meeting a year ago? Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 15:49, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::What Dantman means is that every point in a story is considered 'current'. To someone who has just started reading the manga, the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza is current. For someone completely up-to-date, Madara telling about the Ten-Tails is current. This wiki is designed to cater to everyone. :::This and the fact that the story changes every week means that words like current and recent have no meaning here and no place in the articles. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:03, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::"This wiki is designed to cater to everyone." ... Sorry, but just what does "cater" mean here? How does writing about the Fourth Ninja War cater to someone who has just read or watched Kakashi's and Zabuza's battle? Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 13:50, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::It means that someone who just read the battle between Kakashi and Zabuza should be able to find all the information relevant to them, just like someone who just read the latest manga should be able to. For example: in the last 200 or so chapters, Garra hasn't been a jinchūriki. However, removing the jinchūriki classification from his article would remove information relevant to the manga before he lost Shukaku. Since this Wiki should be relevant to every point in the series, we keep the jinchūriki status and note that he lost the Shukaku. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:42, October 12, 2009 (UTC) 10 Tails Shouldn't the 10 tails be the main subject of the article since it's the original tailed beast? It would be different if there were 9 bijuu plus the 10 tails, but the 9 bijuu are just pieces of the Juubi. Shouldn't you set up this page so that the juubi is the main subject and then say it's chakra was divided which leads to the info of the 9 bijuu? :That would put a major spoiler unnecessarily early on the page, and this is a entry article about the tailed beasts, that's what we have the Ten-Tailed Beast article for. The 9 separate tailed beasts are much more important to this article as they have much more influence over the series so far, Ten-Tails is only a recent development. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 11, 2009 @ 05:04 (UTC) ::Actually, the way Madara speaks about the Ten-Tails in the manga makes it seem as if the Ten-Tails isn't a Tailed Beast at all. It seems "Tailed Beasts" is how the nine parts of the Ten-Tails' chakra were called and not the Ten-Tails itself. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:06, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Why not? Following is what he said: "He (Rikudo Sage) saved the world from a monster .... Gaara, a part of that monster was sealed within you .... It is a fusion of all the tailed beasts, and possesses the strongest chakras ever .... the ten tailed beast, the jubi." Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 15:56, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Just for form, here's exactly what he said: ::::* ::::* ::::* ::::Any way, the fact that Madara specifically says the Ten-Tails was an aggregation of "all the Tailed Beasts" means the Ten-Tails isn't considered a Tailed Beast itself. In other words, the Tailed Beasts is a named given to the nine parts that the Sage of the Six Paths split the Ten-Tails' chakra in. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:16, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Madara clearly calls the Ten-Tails as a monster. Now, don't tell me a monster and a beast are two different things. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 13:52, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :First of all, yes there is a difference, but that aside: Madara calls the Ten-Tails a , not a . By saying that the Ten-Tails is an aggregation of all the Tailed Beasts, Madara makes a clear distinction between the two. Tailed Beasts is a name given to the nine portions of the Ten-Tails' chakra. The Ten-Tails itself is not a Tailed Beast. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:37, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Zodiac I was just looking at the names of the beasts and, noticed. *Monster Cat -> Chinese Zodiac: Rabbit -> Cat in Vietnam *Monkey -> Chinese Zodiac: Monkey *Dolphin Horse -> Chinese Zodiac: Horse *Giant Ox -> Chinese Zodiac: Ox Not sure about the others though; Shukaku, Giant Turtle, Slug, Horned Beetle, Fox. Maybe mention in article, about half of them being part of zodiac is a not likely a coincidence. Simant (talk) 18:18, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but this could easily be a coincidence. In fact, it would be ridiculous if it were anything other than that. Three animals match, with a fourth only matching if one considers a completely different culture. There is nothing else at all that connects the Tailed Beasts to the animals of the zodiac. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:18, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Power shouldn't all the bijuu equal power and strength, other than 10 tails, since the 9 bijuu are but equal portions of chakra? --NarSasGaaNej (talk) 06:11, October 20, 2009 (UTC) They had never said that the Tailed-Beasts are equal portions of the Ten-Tails, but merely that they are portions of the monster. We don’t know how much each got other than the Nine-Tails, which must have gotten the largest portion of chakra and strength. But while we are speaking of the tailed-beast ranking system, Suki? Can I ask of you of a direct translation of what Kisame said during the time Killer Bee was charging at him in version 2? From what he said, there could be some merit to the whole tailed-ranking system, but I could have just merely read a bad translated manga release. “Well, it is only one tail short of 9 after all...it must take an amazing amount of control to keep those chakras in check...” That is what he said on the release I read, and from he said there, it makes me think there could be something to each tail means more stronger, but I could be wrong at this point. I also point out that the Samehada can only eat 6 tails of the Eight-Tails’ chakra at a time, point more towards the rank system, but that could also be at the 6 tails thing could be only from the Eight-Tails’ strength and not the beasts in general. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 22:37, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Yokai I've noticed in a lot fanfiction the kyuubi's chakra (and by extention the bijuu's) is refered to as yokai or youkai. Should we put that because stuff from fans minds like Kirabi's name really being Kira Hachi is on Kirabi's trivia section so can I put this in the trivia sec or not.-- (talk) 06:45, November 15, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan : is the Japanese term given to various kinds of supernatural creatures. Kitsune, tanuki, oni, kappan, and tengu are just a few examples of yōkai. The Nine-Tailed Fox is also a very famous example of a yōkai. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:43, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Family Now that we know that the tailed beasts all originated from a single beast, that makes them sorta family. Should we list them as such? Simant (talk) 19:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know. Family's kinda stretching it just a bit. But...maybe perhaps.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:28, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Considering the facts that A) They are not even the same species in any way, shape, or form, B) They are living masses of pure energy that could possibly change their phyisical forms, and C) They have shown no interaction in each other's presence (Such as Shukaku not giving a care when Naruto uses the fox's chakra to summon Gamabunta) I'd say no. Interesting concept though lol. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 22:08, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :A) it doesn't matter that they aren't the same species, as long as they descend from a common ancestor, which in this case is a single "generation" away. B) What does it matter that they could change their forms? C) Who cares if they are unfriendly with each other, that does not affect their status of being related. (Sibling rivalry...) . Simant (talk) 00:08, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::A) They come from this "common ancestor"s energy, not nessesarly DNA, when one thinks of family, they either think of adoption or blood relation, neither of which I am not sure the Biju have. B) If they can change form, then it is possible they can change their DNA, though I am also not sure on that account. C) I didn't mean just unfriendly, Shukaku gives no attention to the chakra of the most powerful of the Tailed-beasts, either it thinks it can defeat the fox, or it is just unfamiliar with the fox and it's chakra, which would make sense seeing as the Sage "sent the nine chakras across the lands" or something like that. Anyway, we shouldn't put any family relation on these guys unless it is said in cannon, they are beings of pure energy, hard to define that into family terms. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 19:20, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Eight Nine ????/ On 142 shippuden it mentions that they only have 6 out of 9 intead of seven.and im not being guided by subs it actually says there are 3 missingthat should be listed on trivia. Ismell new anime arc there is a new filler series about the six tailed slug, check it out search for utakata or rokubiShauli (talk) 22:09, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Danzō? Should we list Danzō as being able to control a tailed beast in the trivia section, because Madara said that he could control the Nine-Tailed Fox beacause he has both Uchiha and Hashirama's abilities? -- (talk) 20:21, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Could is different between can control the Nine-Tails. Until we have point blank proof that this gamble allows him to be able to control the Nine-Tails, we have to assume at the moment he can't.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:25, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Is it relevant at all considering Danzō is dead and therefore unable to control anything? MocosII (talk) 20:25, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :He wasn't dead when the previous post was made... Dates on comments are good to look at. - SimAnt 20:32, April 12, 2010 (UTC) More than one Bijuu in host? I believe that we should add having more than 1 bijuu in a host is impossible without the destruction of the current host. Also the use of chakra with a host holding in more than one bijuu would result in death, with both trying to get out and also trying to get the host to use each of them. This would rip apart the host and could not be done. First off, sign your post. Second, this point could be valid in the case of Madara. I mean, the bloke's trying to stuff the sum total of all the Bijū, so it's bound to take a toll on him, considering he's "an empty shell of his former self". [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 16:33, April 23, 2010 (UTC)